The Black Hound
by Accio Fangirl
Summary: Based off of "Nina's Destiny". Estella was found on her grandmother's doorstep moments after her birth. No one knew what she would become.


**This was somewhat based off of "Nina's Destiny", by MeggieBlack. Not entirely though, just the average demi-god witch changes the world. If you are wondering if she is a mary-sue she is not. I will tell you why down below. **

_The hound gives birth to a single pup_

_The mammal dies all alone_

_Not one knows about the pup_

_Leaving the pup all forgotten _

_That pup lays impact on two worlds_

_Good or bad, that pup will succeed_

The glowing light left from eyes which resembled the color of the sky. Apollo had just spouted a prophecy from his very rose-red lips. The only God whose sacred animal is the dog, well it would be Ares. However, as mighty and fearless as most gods were, event they wouldn't experience the pain of it wasn't an Olympian god or goddess, it probably wouldn't be all too important. Only the Olympians could give birth to such a powerful demi-god. Besides, what other world could the prophecy mean? The mortal and the immortal? Whatever it was, Apollo wasn't going to worry his golden locks gray.

Carefully picking through the internet, he chose a club which he knew he had never been to. No use meeting the same woman twice. While he was in the middle of making another child elsewhere, another child had been born whose name meant star. Unlike most mere infants, she hadn't been born bald, but had a full head of hair. The color you could only find in the feathers of crows. Her mother had been admitted into the hospital earlier that morning. The young woman had claimed that her name was Helena Houndess. Two days after giving birth, the hospital never saw the young woman or child ever again.

Of course they would have never imagined the place where the lady had ran off to. A certain house called "Grimmauld Place" . There an woman whom seemed to be in her early thirties, although was perhaps in her early fifties, sat in an old purple velvet covered chair drinking a glass of warm pumpkin juice. In her hands was a book titled," Purebloods and Mudbloods: How to tell the difference", it appeared to be highly interesting as her eyes seemed hesitant to leave the old worn pages as she glanced at the old grandfather clock behind her. As the clock struck midnight, she jumped high from her seat, it seemed as soon as her buttocks left the soft cushion,a pattern of light knocks hit the old and ancient door. Very few people were allowed to have entrance to Grimmauld Place, hardly any were able to find it. It had to be her one of her nieces of some sort. Maybe her dear Reggie had decided to come home. That thought quickly left her mind, because of the letter she had gotten from Regulus' owl two days after his disappearance.

She opened the heavy door and nearly died from shock. There was a baby no bigger than her arm,just sitting outside in the cold. It was covered in a thick woolen blanket the color of the snow which had gathered on her porch. The beautiful face of the baby was the main reason she was shocked. It seemed like staring up at her was the infant face of Regulus Black. It couldn't be Regulus though. Her son would be a nineteen year old man by now. The sweet sweet memories she had of her deceased son.

She picked up the note from the soft blanket, watching the baby look at her in wonder.

_I assure you she is of Black descent, specifically the heir's child. If you do not believe me, then look at your family tree. The newly added branch should be there, along with her name. _

The note was vague;only containing the smallest of detail. Gently carrying the small babe, she went into the "Family Tree" room. Sure enough, a little branch had grown right from her youngest son containing the name Estella Oriona wanted to cry, her little Reggie had a daughter...an illegitimate daughter. If word of this got out, the Black Family would be doomed. Walburga transfigured a small book into a crib. She sat Estella in the newly made crib.

What families did she want Regulus to be arranged to? The young sister of Lucius Malfoy was an amazing catch, but she was too...vain. The whole family was full of Narcissists. She quickly though of someone a bit more caring and family-oriented. Someone Regulus actually liked. Anastasia Greengrass, she wasn't the brightest of the prettiest flower, but her large heart made up for it. "Accio parchment." she whispered, not wanting to wake the now sleeping baby. Walburga had to write a letter.

**I got a twenty-eight, which is considered to be a safe-range to be in. Plus, here are some other reasons. This girl will not save the world, she is just in a prophecy. She is dark, she is raised as a Black. Some part of her will be prejudiced. Yes, she will be naturally pretty but only because almost every Black is beautiful. I imagine Walburga will push certain things onto Estella at a young age, mainly because she does not want to lose another person again. I apologize if you think any different, but I know what a mary-sue is. I am preventing that from happening. **


End file.
